


Seven Hells' Kitchen

by Aergia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aergia/pseuds/Aergia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon has cooking lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Hells' Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leapylion3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/gifts).



> It started out with me being uninspired and Cassie telling me to write a fic about Robb/Theon in the kitchens. 
> 
> This was a joke, but she said I should post it on AO3.
> 
> Whoop.

Theon was certainly glad to be in the contest of Seven Hells' Kitchen. He had worked hard and did his best to satisfy Chef Robb Ramsay. It took much effort, but he finally made it through....the last contestant.

It was tough being in the competition for there were many passionate cooks who wanted to be in the Rains of Castamere resto in the shopping mall called Game of Malls.

Theon had noticed the way chef Robb looked at him and decided to ambush him; ask him why he looked at him so.

Turns out, Chef robb found him to be a hot pocket. This caused Theon to blush and they fucked.

Once in a while, you could hear chef yell, "BLOODY HELL" and "YOUR COCK IS SO HARD, ONE COULD MISTAKE IT FOR A STALE BAGUETTE." and so on.

Needless to say, Theon won the competition.


End file.
